Run
by RosesandThorns666
Summary: AU. Dean and Castiel become desperate to leave their home town after they get together but conflicting ideas can jeopardise that. Rated M for language and content. PLEASE R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **AU. Dean and Castiel become desperate to leave their home town after they get together but conflicting ideas can jeopardise that. Rated M for language and content. PLEASE R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters.

**Pairings: **Dean/Castiel, Sam/Sarah, Gabriel/Jo, Anna/Crowley, Michael/Lucy, John/Mary.

**A/N: **Hi again! This story's going to start from them being fourteen and continue until they're in their late twenties-ish. The town is fictional, Lucy is Lucifer, Michael and Lucy are married (not related by blood) and Gabriel, Anna and Castiel are their children. Expect a lot of chapters with this one. ENJOY! xxx

**

* * *

Run**

**-One- **

_**I know we'll make it anywhere  
Away from here.  
**_

"Cas, let me look," Dean said, pulling up Castiel's sleeve to see the deep cut near the crook of his elbow, "Please."

"No…" Castiel whispered, trying not to cry and pulling his arm away, "No, Dean, it's okay."

"It's really deep…come on," Dean told him, "My mom and dad are good at first aid stuff."

The fourteen year olds ran towards Dean's house, Dean holding Castiel's hand all the way, past the worn-looking houses, through the main town, past the cinema, mall, town hall, library and school before reaching more worn-looking houses. They finally reached the Winchester home and Dean rushed Castiel inside.

"Mom? Dad?" Dean called, "Sammy?"

"Dean, it hurts." Castiel said quietly, his lower lip trembling a little.

"It's okay, Cas." Dean promised, "Mom?"

Mary came rushing in from the back yard to her boy.

"Dean?"

"Mom, it's Cas! He's got a deep cut on his arm!" Dean exclaimed, Mary checking the wound before taking Castiel's hand.

"Come on, Sweetheart," She said softly, "That looks sore."

"It is." Castiel laughed weakly, trying to keep the tears from filling his eyes.

Dean kept a hold of Castiel's hand as Mary cleaned the wound up and stitched it, Castiel squeezing Dean's hand every so often when there was pain. Dean didn't mind. It made him feel special, like Castiel needed him.

They lived in a small town called Jasmine Springs, probably _the _crappiest town in America. It was a town with a small dock that the fisherman used to go out and get their catch with. It would get sold on to the people in town. There was Dean's godfather's salvage yard where Dean's dad worked, the cinema, the library, the town hall, a diner, the school complex (basically elementary, middle and high all on the same lot), a general store, the mall and a bar called The Roadhouse. There were a few large houses that the richer people owned and then the worn-looking houses where everyone else lived. In short, the place sucked.

The people were okay…everyone knew everyone else though that meant that if you told anyone a secret it would go around the town like wildfire. Dean and Castiel had a huge group of friends. There was Dean's nine year old brother, Sam, Castiel's sixteen year old brother, Gabriel, Castiel's fifteen year old sister Anna, their best friends, Sarah, Jo and her cousin, Crowley. Crowley was sent over from England when his parents died in a car accident. The group of friends loved his accent.

"I'm gonna call your mom to come and get you, okay?" Mary said softly, "You might need to see a doctor."

Castiel nodded and smiled gratefully as he studied his arm.

"Thanks, Mary." He said, Mary kissing his forehead and leaving to call his mother, "My mom's gonna kill me."

"Why?" Dean asked.

"Because I hurt myself…again…she's sick of me having accidents." Castiel replied, "She's just worried about me, I guess."

Dean nodded and released Castiel's hand, neither of them realising they'd been holding hands the entire time.

Castiel gazed into Dean's beautiful green eyes with his own big, bright blue ones and he smiled.

"Thanks, Dean…you know…for looking after me." He said sheepishly.

"No worries, Cas." Dean said with a chuckle, "Anything for my best friend."

-TBC-

* * *

**D'awww! Bless Cas & Dean! I'D LOVE TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK SO FAR! THANKS FOR READING! xxxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: **AU. Dean and Castiel become desperate to leave their home town after they get together but conflicting ideas can jeopardise that. Rated M for language and content. PLEASE R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters.

**Pairings: **Dean/Castiel, Sam/Sarah, Gabriel/Jo, Anna/Crowley, Michael/Lucy, John/Mary.

**

* * *

Run**

**-Two- **

"Dear me, Cassie," Lucy said as she looked at the wound, "Are you okay?"

"I'm alright, Mom." Castiel replied, shocked when she hugged him close to her.

"Good." She breathed, "Oh, your father's picking up KFC for dinner on his way home from work so you'd better take a shower now. He'll be home soon."

"Okay." Castiel said, rushing upstairs to be met by his sister, Anna.

"Poor you." She said softly, kissing Castiel's forehead, "Does it hurt?"

"Not much." Castiel answered, "I'm okay thanks."

Anna smiled sweetly, ruffling her baby brother's hair (much to his disgust) before heading downstairs.

* * *

"Hey!" Castiel cried as Gabriel threw a pillow at his head, "Cut it out, Gabriel!"

"Cool it, Cassie." Gabriel chuckled, "How's your boyfriend then?"

"Who?" Castiel asked, turning his attention back to his book.

"Dean."

"Dean isn't my boyfriend." Castiel stated.

"You want him to be." Gabriel countered, "We all know it."

"Gabriel, leave your brother alone." Michael said as he sat by Castiel, putting his arm around his son, "How's your arm?"

"Oh my God," Castiel said with exasperation, "It's just a cut!"

With that he got up and stormed out.

"That was your fault." Michael said, turning to Gabriel, "You can't leave him alone can you?"

"My fault?" Gabriel asked, "You asked him about his arm! He's fed up of that!"

"You're impossible," Michael growled, "Simply impossible."

Gabriel huffed and headed upstairs. He knocked on Castiel's bedroom door gently, hearing sobs from inside. Oh God, was Castiel _that_ upset?

"Cassie?"

"Go away!"

Gabriel opened the door regardless and headed inside.

"What's the matter?" Gabriel asked, sitting on the bed beside his brother.

Castiel just turned and buried his face in Gabriel's neck, his older brother wrapping gentle arms around him.

"Oh, Cas…" Gabriel whispered as Castiel began to sob heavily, "What's wrong, buddy?"

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Crying," Castiel replied, "I'm just so tired…and fed up with everyone asking me about my arm, it's just a cut."

"Sorry, Cas…we're just worried…"

"I know."

* * *

Castiel entered the living room in his house and ran his fingers over the piano. Checking that no-one was around, he sat at the instrument, beginning to play _Amazing Grace_. Anna stood in the doorway and listened as Castiel played, savouring each time he did because Gabriel would often ruin it and tell him to stop making a racket. Anyone (except Gabriel) would tell you that no-one played the piano quiet like Castiel did. He felt every note, every chord and every piece, moving with them as he played. If he played a piece which he felt incredibly strongly about, he'd even cry as he played. To say he'd been playing since he was six, he wasn't half bad. He smiled when he heard Anna beginning to sing with the piece, moving to sit beside him on the long piano stool, playing the occasional improvised part on the higher keys. He joined in with the singing and the siblings played the song beautifully.

Michael and Lucy stood at the door with proud smiles on their faces as their children played stunningly, both their voices fitting together like pieces in a jigsaw. When the piece ended, Anna kissed Castiel's cheek.

"Keep playing like that, baby bro…you could be a famous pianist one day."

"More like a famous penis." Gabriel chuckled as he entered the room, Michael scowling at his song before he and Lucy left.

"Gabriel!" Anna yelled, "Stop it! Just because you can't play like that, it doesn't mean you can destroy Cassie's dreams, you asshole!"

"Language, Anna!" Michael scolded from the kitchen, Anna apologising before taking Castiel's hand, "Come on, honey."

* * *

Dean and Castiel walked down the street as they went to pick up Sam from Sarah's house. They were so attached that everyone just knew they were gonna get together when they were older.

"Dean…" Castiel began, "Anna thinks I could be famous one day…'cause of my piano playing and stuff."

"You will be." Dean said, "You're awesome on a piano."

Castiel smiled and blushed a little.

"You really think so?"

"Yeah. I know it." Dean replied, "You're amazing…in every way."

"So are you." Castiel said sweetly, the smile on his face sending a jolt through Dean's body.

Dean _loved _that smile. Loved it more than anything.

"Dean!" Sam called as he saw his brother coming down the street, "Cas!"

"Hey, Sam!" Castiel replied.

"Hi, Sammy-Boy!" Dean called with a laugh, "Did you have a good time?"

"Yeah, we had a water fight!" Sam exclaimed, turning and waving to Sarah, "Bye, Sarah!"

"Bye, Sammy!" Sarah called back, "See you on Monday!"

Sam waved again and set off walking with the two older boys.

Dean and Castiel shared tender looks on the way home, both of them getting jolts through their bodies as they looked at each other.

Castiel wanted Dean, and Dean wanted Castiel…they just didn't realise it yet.

-TBC-


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: **AU. Dean and Castiel become desperate to leave their home town after they get together but conflicting ideas can jeopardise that. Rated M for language and content. PLEASE R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters.

**Pairings: **Dean/Castiel, Sam/Sarah, Gabriel/Jo, Anna/Crowley, Michael/Lucy, John/Mary.

**

* * *

Run**

**-Three- **

After school the next day, Castiel found Dean and Sam at their godfather's salvage yard, Dean with his arms around Sam as the nine year old cried into his shoulder.

"Dean?" Castiel asked, "What's happened?"

"Sarah might be leaving town." Dean told Castiel, "Sammy's a bit upset."

"Oh, Sammy…" Castiel said, joining them on the hood of the old truck they sat on, "It's okay."

He wrapped his arms around the smaller boy as well and Sam looked up at Castiel.

"I want to marry her though." Sam sniffled, "I love her."

Dean smiled softly and pulled his baby brother closer.

"It's okay, Sammy. It's alright; she might not be leaving at all." Dean said, "Her parents are just looking into it."

Dean smiled at Castiel who smiled back, both of them sharing a lingering gaze again before turning their attention back to the upset Winchester brother.

* * *

Everyone figured that Dean and Castiel would get it together…everyone except the two cute little idiots themselves. They shared their first kiss on a Saturday morning in June. The sun was warm on their skin as they walked through the crappy town to the woods at the back of the larger houses. Making their way through the woods, they reached their favourite spot, a round pond with seating around it, a small fountain that didn't work anymore sat in the middle of the pond which was coated with lily pads and reeds. They sat on one of the seats and turned to look at each other.

"Dean," Castiel began, "I want to tell you something…because I can't keep this secret anymore…"

"Cas, what's wrong?" Dean asked, putting a hand on his friend's shoulder when tears filled his eyes.

"I…please don't hate me…" Castiel continued, Dean shaking his head and promising he'd never hate him, "I'm g-gay, Dean…"

Dean sighed and looked up at Castiel as a tear rolled down his cheek.

"Oh, Castiel…" Dean whispered, "It's okay…"

"No, that's not all…" Castiel interrupted, "I've found I've got feelings for somebody I'm close to…"

"Oh…" Dean replied, "Can I ask who?"

Castiel couldn't think of the best way to say it, to tell Dean. So he resulted for a way which he wouldn't have to say it directly, but so that Dean would get the answer straight away. He looked the slightly older boy right in the eyes and breathed a shaky sigh.

"I'm looking at him."

Dean looked behind him at first but then turned to see Castiel still staring at him.

"No…you're not serious." Dean breathed, "Not me…"

"Yes, you!" Castiel said quietly, "I have feelings for you…I'm so sorry…"

With that, the fourteen year old got up to leave, Dean suddenly grabbing his wrist and pulling him back down.

"Don't you _ever_ be sorry for that, Castiel." Dean said gently, "Not ever."

Castiel smiled weakly at Dean and rested his head on his friend's shoulder as Dean wrapped his arms around him.

"It's good that you feel that way about me, Cas." Dean said softly, Castiel looking up into Dean's eyes.

"Why?" Castiel asked, gasping when Dean closed the tiny gap between them and kissed Castiel's lips.

Their lips moved slowly, Dean's like silk against Castiel's slightly chapped ones as they learned to kiss together. Tears still escaped Castiel's eyes as Dean lay him on the seat they sat on, sliding his tongue along his friend's lower lip. Castiel accepted and they moved their tongues together, both gasping at the feeling of this happening for the first time. Breaking their kiss, Dean looked down into Castiel's eyes and smiled.

"Because I have feelings for you too." Dean finally answered, Castiel smiling beautifully at him before pulling Dean down on top of him and holding him tight.

"But what does this mean?" Castiel whispered, snapping Dean out of his state, "Are we boyfriend and…well…boyfriend now?"

"If you want…" Dean replied, "I want to be…"

"So do I." Castiel said softly, he and Dean sharing another kiss before sitting up, Dean wrapping his arms around Castiel and holding him close, "Is this wrong?"

"No." Dean replied.

"No-one else knows, Dean...about me being gay I mean…" Castiel said quietly.

"No-one else knows about me either," Dean admitted, "You wanna keep it that way?"

Castiel grinned a little and giggled.

"Yeah. Our little secret."

The problem was sneaking around without being caught, since everyone knew everyone around here, it was going to be tough. But they'd get through together…wouldn't they?

-TBC-

* * *

**D'awwww! Thanks for all reviews, alerts and favourites so far! THANKS FOR READING! xxxx**


End file.
